1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to microwave surgical devices used in tissue ablation procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to a floating connector assembly for coupling a microwave ablation antenna to a microwave generator.
2. Background of Related Art
Microwave ablation of biological tissue is a well-known surgical technique used routinely in the treatment of certain diseases which require destruction of malignant tumors or other necrotic lesions. Typically, microwave surgical apparatus used for ablation procedures includes a microwave generator which functions as a source of surgical radiofrequency energy, and a microwave surgical instrument having a microwave antenna for directing the radiofrequency energy to the operative site. Additionally, the instrument and generator are operatively coupled by a cable having a plurality of conductors for transmitting the microwave energy from the generator to the instrument, and for communicating control, feedback and identification signals between the instrument and the generator. The cable assembly may also include one or more conduits for transferring fluids.
Commonly, the microwave instrument and the cable are integrated into a single unit wherein the cable extends from the proximal end of the instrument and terminates at a multi-contact plug connector, which mates with a corresponding receptacle connector at the generator. Separate contact configurations are typically included within the multi-contact connector to accommodate the different electrical properties of microwave and non-microwave signals. Specifically, coaxial contacts are used to couple the microwave signal, while non-coaxial contacts in a circular or other arrangement are used to couple the remaining signals and/or fluids. Suitable coaxial and non-coaxial connectors are commercially available “off the shelf” that can be used side-by-side within a single housing in the construction of a cost-effective multi-contact connector for microwave ablation systems.
The use of two disparate connectors within a single housing may have drawbacks. Specifically, the coaxial and non-coaxial connectors assembled within the cable-end plug must be precisely aligned with their mating connectors on the microwave generator receptacle to avoid interference or binding when coupling or uncoupling the connectors. The need for such precise alignment dictates the connectors be manufactured to very high tolerances, which, in turn, increases manufacturing costs and reduces production yields. This is particularly undesirable with respect to the microwave surgical instrument, which is typically discarded after a single use and thus subject to price pressure.